User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 5: Dangerous Rumors
Friday (1 week until the regional qualifiers), Sanbuki Academy, Lunchroom, 12:14 The lunchroom was loud with all the students shouting. Some were talking about recent schoolwork, while most of them were talking about the upcoming tournament next week. Among those shouting were Chain and his friends. Each of them conversing with another about different things. Some talking about their decks, some talking about teams, others talking about the challenge. Chain was so busy talking that he hadn't eaten as fast as normal. In fact his plate was still full and going cold. Though so was everyone elses. The tournament was next friday so everyone was getting ready for it. Chain was discussing with Serena, Berith and Yuki about being on a team together, until Yuki spoke out. "Actually, I'm going to be on Fira and Sorins team", she announced. Serena was the one to question her, "How come, Yuki?". Yuki turned her head away from the others, looking upset by it. "Well, they need a 3rd player and I volunteered. I thought that way, we all get to play instead of someone sitting on the sidelines". Yuki was speaking some sense into the situation. The teams could have any number of players, although the minimum was 3. Before Yuki chose to be a part of their team, Sorin and Fira had no 3rd member, so they wouldn't have been even able to play. Chain knew it was for the best, but was still upset to hear that Yuki would be against him. Chain wasnt sure what kind of team name they could go for, but decided to make an announcement to the rest of his team. "Ok, Serena, Berith, were going to be a team for this tournament then, and while we don't have a team name, we'll still do our best out there, right?", Chain said, holding his hand out to signify a team gesture. Berith was the first to put his hand on top, followed by Serena. "YEAH!", everyone shouted. Berith pulled his hand out from between Chain and Serenas. He had not been part of a team and was more than willing to put all his efforts towards helping his teammates win the tournament. Of course, this was after he had sorted out something important. He had also took notice of the rumors going around about a fighter attacking other fighters at night. Berith knew that this was a job for the police, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to know more. "So you hear the latest about that night fighter?", a student gossiped to another student behind Berith. Berith turned his attention to the students, hoping to hear something new. "Yeah, apparently all the attacks happen at this club downtown, and all the targets are males", one student said. "It's so weird, you think its a Succubus or something like that?", the other student questioned. "Don't be an idiot, its obviously just some weirdo trying to get famous", the other student reasoned. Berith thought a similar thing, as the rumours started a day or two ago and yet they were already common knowledge. "So, you know which club I heard it was?", the first student asked. "No, where?", said the other one. "Club-Um, Damn!, I cant remember it's name". Berith sighed in dissappointment, not getting anymore information than he already knew. "But i do remember that it has a huge pink sign out front, Sh-Sh- something, along those lines", the first student said. Berith smiled a little, not paying attention to Chain wolfing down his food and Serena preventing him from choking. He knew what he was doing tonight. Friday (1 week until the regional qualifiers), Downtown, 9:48 Berith walked down the street late at night. The street was littered with discarded items and lots of drunken people stumbling around. He knew this area was very dodgy, but it didn't stop him. "Your sure about this?", Abend asked him, telepathically from inside his deck case. "Yeah, I want to get to the bottom of this", Berith replied. He could feel how Abend felt about being out in a strange area at a late hour. But he needed to find out the truth about this mystery fighter. He stopped outside a club matching the description he overheard from the students. It was a large building, having a pink sign and lighting on the front. A list of bands were listed on the sign. The club was called Shirleys, though Berith couldn't help but wonder how the student forgot a name like that. He looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone waiting to get inside and in fact, there wasn't anyone around the club at all. Most people seemed to be steering clear of it. Berith knew he was in the right place, and stepped inside. Abend was still feeling anxious about the whole idea, but stuck by Berith through it, being the way of Wild Dragons. The inside of the club was a little more active than its outside would make it look. There was a band of some sort playing on a stage on the left side of the room, with a few people stood in front of them, cheering them on. A lot more people were sat in booths around the club, simply watching from their seats. Berith could see a bar on the right side of the room, with a single person being sat there. He walked over to the bar and started to make out the person. It was a young woman, wearing a red dress. Berith thought she was quite alluring, but something about the way she simply sat there, staring at an empty glass in front of her, made him feel a little nervous. He could see her long black hair against her dress, waving slowly in the draft of the wind. He took a seat next to her, and asked her, "So, you enjoying the music?". The girl didn't move an inch, but responded, "Not my thing". Berith looked towards her, thinking something was off with her. "Heard any good rumors or anything?", he questioned. The girl lifted her head, only slightly and said, "Only someones been attacking other fighters". Berith though he could see her smile, only just. "Strange, isn't it?", he questioned again. This time the girl looked over towards him a little, enough for Berith to make out her blue eyes. "Not really, it served them right, they tried to take whats not theirs, from what I heard", she replied. Berith thought he could feel something coming from her, something dangerous. Abend was also feeling worried, but trusted Berith's judgement. "Excuse me, but I must be going", the girl quickly stated, hastily standing up. "Why the rush?", Berith questioned. "None of your business, pipsqueak!", the girl shouted, drawing the attention of a few people in the club. The girl started to walk out, until Berith grabbed hold of her wrist. "You don't want to do that", the girl stated. "I'm looking for information about a fighter whos attacking other fighters, and from the way you seem reluctant to talk about it, and how quickly you want to leave, I can only assume you know something", Berith explained. The girl, still not looking at Berith, grinned and turned to face him. Berith could make out her face in the faint glow of the club, before the girl spoke again. "If you really want to know, then I'll make you a deal". Berith stared at her before saying, "What kind of deal?". The girl then produced a deck case from beneath her dress and proposed, "We fight, here and now. If you win, I'll tell you more about those 'rumors' you've heard, but if you lose". The girls grin grew larger as she said, "I get your Buddy Monster!". Berith had never played with such high stakes, and Abend wasn't too happy about the proposition. What Berith said surprised everyone listening, even the girl, "Deal". EDITED ON 17/07/2014 (UPLOADED EARLY) The club fell into complete silence as Berith and the girl walked into place on the clubs dancefloor. Berith felt calm, a little unnerved by the sudden challenge but was ready to fight. The girl was still grinning as she turned to face him. Her blue eyes were reflecting the flash of the disco lights, making her grin more menacing. She, as well as Berith clutched hold of their Deck Cases. Berith knew the risk of fighting this girl, and wasn't prepared to go easy on her. She knew something about this fighter, more than she was letting on, and Berith wanted to know. He squeezed his Deck Case harder, ready to fight and chanted, "Run wild and show your strength, dragons of pure ancestry. Luminize, Primordial Intellect!". Beriths Deck Case formed into the shoulder pad with housed his deck, as Abend emerged and materilized next to Berith, growling at the girl. She simply smiled and said, "Ooooohhh, Scary". Both Berith and Abend were trying to understand what the girl was trying to say or imply. Until it was made very clear by her Buddy monster, as the girl grin grew wider and she spoke, "Let me show you a real scary monster". A card shot from her Deck Case and started to form behind her. The shape started to mold into a large humanoid. Spikes and flames started to move and appear all over its body, including all over its arms and legs. From the void of the molding shape, two eyes appeared near the top of its body, being bright orange. The shape then broke free from the void changing its form and showed its body covered in flames, revealing Armorknight Ifrit. As for her Deck Case, it too started morphing, but into a much larger shape, hovering in the air in front of her. It formed corners and started to shine with light reflecting off it, showing a large 6 cornered crystal, with the Deck Case in the center. With that, she proceded to Luminize her deck, "Tonight....I will leave here with your pleasure. Unending Sorrow. LUMINIZE!". Both players starting cards were set and Luminized, they proceded to Raise their Flags. "ANCIENT WORLD!", Berith declared. "DANGER WORLD!", The girl also declared. BERITHS MOVE Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. ???: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Berith took the first turn of the match. "Charge and Draw", he announced. He looked over his hand, unhappy that his only monster was..."I call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the Center". The dragon emerged from the card and landed in his center position, growling at the girl. "I also Cast Dragon Emperor Legend", Berith declared. A card from his deck shot into his gauge and another into his hand, while his life increased to 11. "Now Adelaide, directly attack her!", Berith commanded. The dragon ran across the club and took a swipe at the girl, dealing 3 damage. The girl however, smiled and held a card in her hand towards Berith. "I cast Bold Retalition!". The girls Gauge suddenly jumped from 2 to 5. END OF MOVE. ???'S MOVE Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 4. Life; 11. ???: Hand; 5. Gauge; 5. Life; 7. The girl didn't even stumble from the attack. From Berith's point of view, it looked as though she actually enjoyed it. "I Draw, Charge and Draw". Like Berith, she looked over her cards, but looked much happier with her cards than Berith did. "I call Armorknight Cerberus and Armorknight Ogre". The girl threw her cards to the Left and Right, Cerberus on her Left and Ogre on the Right, emerging with a roar from each of them. "I use Cerberus's skill to put Ogre into his soul, then use it for Full Fire!", the girl shouted. Ogre changed into a ball of light and flew into Cerberus and then shot out at Adelaide, destroying him and dealing 1 damage from Lifelink. "I equip Hysteric Spear!", a large red spear with a drill on its top appeared in her hands, and she pointed it at Berith before declaring, "I attack you with My spear and Cerberus!". Both Cereberus and the girl ran for Berith, taking a large chunk of his life with them, reducing him to 6 life. END OF MOVE. BERITHS MOVE Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 4. Life; 6. ???: Hand; 3. Gauge; 4. Life; 7. Berith was feeling the pressure from the girls move. She had defeated his monster and reduced his points to 6 from single attack. He knew he needed to be careful, but Ancient World didn't know about playing safe. It was either all aggression or none at all. "Draw, then Charge and Draw!". Berith quickly thought about his move and started with it. "I Buddy Call, Gold Dragon Abend to the Center!", Berith shouted. 3 Gauge and a card form Beriths deck shot into Abend and he jumped to his place on the field, still growling, letting off a tension in the room. "I Cast Dragon Emperor Legend", Berith declared, allowing himself to Charge a Gauge, Gain a Life and Draw a card. "Next, I'll play Divine Dragon Creation", paying 2 Life and Drawing 2 cards. "Then, I'll discard Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova and Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos. Using their skills, I deal a damage to you and gain 2 Life!". I small burst of fire shot from Abends mouth and into the girl, dealing a damage, while gaining 2 life. "Now, Abend, attack the fighter directly!", Berith shouted. Abend spread his wings and flew around the club before diving into the girl, bringing her down to 3 life. END OF MOVE. ???S MOVE Berith: Hand; 7. Gauge; 3. Life; 8. ???: Hand; 3. Gauge; 4. Life; 3. The girl wasn't fazed by his attack, she was down to her last 3 Life. Berith was a little concerned that she was enjoying this, but knew that he didn't have achoice, he either lost his Buddy or beat this girl. He didn't plan on losing Abend and was ready for whatever this girl would throw at him. "Draw, Charge and Draw!". The girl held up a card, and threw it into the Left spot, where Cerberus was. The card hovered over Cerberus and he started glowing, before exploding on the spot. The girl showed a new grin, showing the corner of her teeth and announced, rather quietly, "I Buddy Call, Ifrit to the Left". The large demon behind her burst into a pillar of flames and dissapated, before reforming on the left spot. Berith couldn't beleive that she sacrificed a monster, which could have helped her win the game, simply to call her Buddy. "I Cast Survival Chance", she said. A card dissappeared from her card, letting her draw 2 more. "Next, I Cast two copies of Armorknight Formation". The last of her Gauge vanished, giving her two set cards and increasing Ifrits Power and Defence by 2000, boosting his Power to 10000 and his Defence to 9000. Berith stepped back a little, surprised by the sudden change in Ifrits stats. This made defending against Ifrit a huge priority, but as he looked over his cards, he didn't think he could defend against its strength. "I call Armorknight Eagle!", the girl announced in a much louder voice. "I also Cast Lord Aura Meditation!", allowing her Gauge to Charge by 2. Berith was looking nervously at Eagle. While it is initially a weaker Size 0 monster, the set spells increased its Power to 6000, the same as Abends Defence. "Now Eagle, attack Abend!", the girl commanded. The bird flew at Abend with its weapons primed. Berith was ready for this one though, "I Cast Bold Dragon!". Abend tried to fight back against the bird using its new Power and Defence. "Then I Cast Fang Dragon Declaration, nullifing your spell!", the girl countered. She gave up her Gauge and 1 Life to stop the spell from working, and Abend fell to Eagle, but reappeared with Soulguard. "Now, Ifrit, finish his lizard off!", the girl commanded. Ifrits hand ignited and he ran for Abend. Berith quickly did the maths in his head. His life was currently at 8, and if Abend was to go down because of Ifrit and his Penetrate skill, he would fall to 2, and the girls spear would end the game. But he wasn't ready to let that happen. "I discard Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies and pay 1 Life to nullify your attack!", Berith decided. Abend then produced a blue light in his mouth and fired it at Ifrit, freezing him in place. The girl was almost rampant at this stage. Her Hysteric spear didn't have enough Power to destroy Abend, so Berith was safe for now. In fact, everyone watching was currently in awe at the situation. The game was pretty muh over now. The girl had no cards in her hand or Gauge and only 3 Life, the exact Critical of Abend. END OF MOVE. BERITHS MOVE Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 3. Life; 7. ???: Hand; 0. Gauge; 0. Life; 3. Berith knew this game was over and was ready to end it. "I Draw, Charge and Draw". Berith allowed his hand to shuffle, and simply commanded Abend, "Abend, end this game!". Abend, once again, flew around the club and into the girl, striking her Life down to 0. Ifrit had thawed out from the ice that froze him last turn and as her life dropped down, Ifrit spoke to the girl, "I'm sorry, Kagome". GAME OVER. WINNER: BERITH DORACO The girl, who Berith overheard Ifrit call Kagome, looked furious. Ifrit, now in a much smaller form, ran over to her. "I'm sorry, Kagome", Ifrit said. "Don't be", Kagome said back. Berith walked over to her, feeling more relieved now he won. "Ok, I won, so you owe me an explanation", Berith reminded her. Kagome looked around at the people who were still watching, and glared at each one. Slowly, all the onlookers went back to their original business, and Kagome turned to Berith. She walked towards the entrance of the club, and Berith followed. They emerged to find the streets almost empty, with hardly any passerbys. "Ok, ask away then", Kagome stated. "So, what do you know about those attacks?", Beirth asked. Kagome looked straight at Berith, with a stern look across her face. "Like I said before, those men deserved it, I made it clear to them that they should get lost and leave me alone but they thought they were smooth talkers", She explained. "I tried many times to get them to leave, before deciding to leave myself, and they decided to follow me. I did what I had to, in order for them to leave me alone. Not my fault they took it too far and pushed me to fight them". Berith understood what she was talking about, but not how this would hurt any men. Berith then asked, "So, how does that explain those men getting hurt?". Kagome grew a grin across her face and said, "Ifrit and I get a little....carried away in the fighting. How about we leave it at that?". Berith was still confused by the whole thing, but was a little more enlightened. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to be going", Kagome explained. With that, she quickly turned away from Berith and walked away. Berith allowed her to walk away, realising the time, and that he still had to meet Chain and Serena tomorrow for a team training session over the weekend. Berith smiled from his victory and walked home, still clutching hold of his Deck Case. Saturday (6 days until the regional qualifiers), Marketplace, 8:43 AM Berith met up with Chain and Serena the following day in the marketplace. Berith noticed that Chain was steering clear of a few stalls, but was too focused on todays training to think too much about it. The weather was much hotter than any of them had thought, with all three bringing jackets out, thinking it was going to rain. Berith went to grab everyone some drinks, still thinking about last night. He still didn't get all the answers he wanted, but was happy with what he got. He was a little closer to understanding Kagome. Abend was also relieved with how last night turned out, but for a different reason, being that he was glad he wasn't lost as a prize. Berith got the drinks and walked back to the group, who were sitting at an outdoor cafe table. Chain and Serena were already looking over their decks, trying to find some way to improve them, with Hearty lieing next to Chain and Dagger curled up at Serenas feet. "Hey guys, here", Berith said, offering the drinks to both Chain and Serena. "Thanks Berith", they both thanked. Berith sat down in one of the empty seats and pulled out his deck, with Abend shooting out of his card the second it was out of his Case. Abend, in his mini form, started running around, repeatably saying, "Water,water,water!". Berith realised that Abend hadn't been out of the Deck Case for a while and as soon as the fight was over last night, he went straight back into the Case. "I'll get him some Berith", Chain offered. Berith looked at Chain and smiled. "Thanks", Berith said. Chain stood up and walked towards the drink stand, patting Berith on the shoulder as he walked past. Chain was unsure why Abend was so thirsty, but offered to get him water anyway. He walked over to the drinks stand and purchased a bottle of water for Abend, though he wasn't sure how he'd drink it. Regardless, he similed as he looked back at Serena and Berith, happily conversing with each other. He was happy to see his teammates get along, and was determined to not let them down at the tournament. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter this week! Keep looking forward to the upcoming tournament! Category:Blog posts